


The aftermath

by Geekygirl669



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Richie deals with Eddie's death.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The aftermath

When Richie first got the call from Mike he was terrified of course he was but the longer he spent with his old friends (when they weren’t having to deal with Penny-wise at that moment) and the more of his old memories he got back, the more he started to believe that one day it would turn out to be a good thing.

Off course that all went out the window when Eddie, his first and only love, was killed.  
After that Richie struggled to see what good could come off the future.  
He struggled to see a future at all.

Richie went back to his old ways.  
What he was like just after he moved away (after he had forgotten all his friends but before that horrible feeling had gone away) the version of himself that he absolutely hated.  
The Richie who drank too much all of the time.  
The Richie who took drugs to numb the feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
The Richie he had promised he would never let himself become again.

Richie hated himself for who he let himself become but not being drunk just led him to thinking about Eddie and how he had chickened out of ever telling him how he truly felt. Being the worst version of himself was better than living with the loss of losing Eddie just after he got him back.

He kept in contact with the other losers as much as he could and he wouldn’t lie and say the fact that they didn’t realise something was wrong didn’t hurt just a little.

Richie hated himself too much to try and help himself.  
He hated who he let himself become not once but twice.  
He hated himself for not getting the courage to tell Eddie he was in love with him.  
He hated Just about everything about himself right now.

Richie wished he could go back in time and save Eddie.  
Wished he could see the love of his life just one more time.  
Wished he was able to tell Eddie about his feelings.

One year after Eddie’s death Richie was found dead of an overdose in his hotel room.  
And while all his friends mourned his death Richie was happy and reunited with Eddie.  
For the first time since he forgot Eddie, he was actually happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.  
> If you think there's any tags I need to add please let me know I'm not very good at tagging.  
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes but I'm really sorry if I missed some.


End file.
